The In Between
by PotterAllTheWay64
Summary: Nolan Cooper is a normal teenager with normal problems. At least until the dreams start. Then a new kid comes to town by the name of Sheik and weird things start happening to Nolan. Who is this Zelda person? He starts remembering things he's never done and a place he's never been to. Beautiful girls aren't the only things on his mind anymore. Now he has to find out who he really is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A sandstorm of blues raging around me…_

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_

_Zelda didn't say this would happen…_

_A cold, cruel laugh echoed through my mind… Ganondo-_

_No! The Trifo-_

_A hand yanked me backwards from the Master sword…_

_Screaming as I was pulled from my body and into the abyss…_

_Darkness… Cold…_

You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm… Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!

_No…no! Another pain replaces the cold. Blinding, agonizing. There was no escape. Chanting sounded above my own screams. The laugh followed me as a whirl of blue surrounds me…_

I gasp awake and shoot forward in bed. Immediately I reach behind me to pull out my sword- But there's nothing there. My hand closes on empty air.

I ran a hand through my hair and pulled the sticky, wet shirt off my back. _It's just a dream, Nolan Cooper, just a stupid dream._ I lay back down and closed my eyes against the headache forming behind my eyes. The dreams always faded away. Even now, the only thing I could remember was the blue… and the laugh, that horrible laugh.

In a desperate attempt to banish the thoughts, I leaped out of my bed and crossed the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water across my face. I looked in the mirror and almost blanched at what I saw.

My usual straight black hair was sticking up in every direction and my face was white as paper. It was an odd contrast that gave me a ghoulish terrified appearance. I almost looked crazy. The dark circles under my eyes showed how exhausted these nightmares really made me. Sighing, I left the bathroom and made my way down to the basement.

My makeshift dojo was waiting for me. A punching bag hung from the ceiling, a couple of weights were crowded in the corner, and the old pipes served as my pull up bars. I threw my socks off to the side before stepping on the mats. I started warming up by stretching my legs and jumping a bit. It was colder down here because of the cement walls. My sweat was already drying in the frigid air. I eyed the sturdy bar in the middle of the room before jumping up to grab it and pulling myself over it.

_1…_

I'm Nolan Cooper.

_2…_

I've never owned a sword.

_3…_

And I've never met someone who can laugh like that.

I stopped counting and just focused on my breathing and the exertion of energy. The world faded into a simple routine of exercise and the dream left with it. I flipped and twisted; kicked and punched; pushed my body to the limits till I was dripping with sweat and my body was tingling with power. I dodged and weaved the swinging punch bag as if fighting a real opponent. I practiced my footwork a bit to keep me on my toes; starting with drills that involved stepping in and out of an old truck tire.

Needless to say, I was in there awhile. The sun had raised by the time my little brother, Kevin, came down to get me. "Nolan. Mom made bacon. You better get in here before I eat it all." Then he was gone. He'd learned early on that no one was welcome when I was training. Breathing heavily I followed him up the steps and stopped by my room to throw on a dark green shirt and some deodorant. Good thing my sweat was dry. Then I made my way to the sunny kitchen.

My mom was standing by the oven with a skillet full of bacon popping away. She was a rounder woman with mousy brown hair and large brown eyes. She could be quite stern at times, but very kind to people who've earned it. Even though she wasn't my real mother, I loved her with all my heart.

Currently she was whistling what sounded like a Christmas song, although it was almost summer break. Kevin was seated at the wooden table already reaching for another biscuit. I was hoping to escape Moms notice for a few seconds longer when Kevin looked up from his plate and shouted, unnecessarily, "Can we go to the park after school today Nolan, pretty please? Mom told me that some mama goose laid her eggs under the slides and they roped it off and I wanna go look and-" I waved him down.

"Alright, sit down." I took a seat across from him. Mom still didn't look at me. Something must be wrong.

She slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me then turned to Kevin. "Why don't you go get ready for school?" she told Kevin in a strange voice. He looked between the two of us innocently.

"Is Nolan in trouble?" he asked, stubbornly staying in his chair. His brown eyes flickered back and forth suspiciously. "He was just working out Mom."

I felt proud that he would defend me like that, even when he had no idea what was really going on. "No, I'm not I trouble. She just wants to talk to me. Go on." I nodded to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He jumped down off his chair and raced from the room.

An awkward silence filled his space. Sensing her intentions I linked my hands in my lap and said, "I'm fine, Mom."

"I heard you screaming last night. You were _not_ fine." Her voice shook slightly.

"Did Kevin hear me?" No answer. "Then I'm fine."

"Was it the dreams again? Is that why you can't sleep?" she reached over and smoothed the bruises under my eyes. "We can get you help, if that's what you need. I can-"

I stood up abruptly. "I don't need help." I almost hissed. "They're just stupid dreams. They'll go away if I just leave it alone. I don't need a damn therapist telling me that I'm," I stopped to take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair. "That I'm crazy." I finished in a whisper.

She stood up to give me a hug which was a bit difficult seeing as I was a couple inches taller than her. She pulled away and placed a hand on my cheek. "You are not crazy Nolan. We'll figure this out when you get home. We'll discuss our options." Seeing my dubious look she backed off a little. "You can't continue like this forever. Waking up at 3 in the morning and training till the sun comes up. Your body may get a work out, but this isn't healthy for your mind." Kevin ran back in at that moment with his red book bag strapped to his back.

"Are you done with your serious talk yet?" he asked boldly. "We're cleaning out lockers today and watching movies in class. I don't wanna be late."

Mom kissed our cheeks and tousled Kevin's hair. "Have fun, kiddo. Don't throw away all those empty notebooks that you have either."

"I won't. C'mon Nolan. I bet I can beat you to my school." He flew out the door before I could answer.

"Does he ever slow down?" I asked more to myself before I took off after my skinny little 11 year old brother.

* * *

I walked into school only a little later than usual. The halls were empty as I worked my way through the small school to my first period class. Miss. Taylor was taking call when I opened the door. As naturally curious humans, everyone looked making my entrance less all the more conspicuous. Miss. Taylor looked up from her chart and peered at me through thick glasses.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mr. Cooper. I trust you have a good reason for being late?" I tried not to cringe at her voice or laugh at her badly applied make-up.

I cast a look at my classmates who were looking eager for a funny excuse. Smiling, I bowed formally to her. "My dog was having puppies." I said simply. A girl sitting near me leaned over to whisper loudly to her friend, "That would explain the smell." The class started laughing and Miss. Taylor took a second to quiet everyone down.

"Take a seat Nolan." She gestured at the class then turned her back on me. I made a beeline for the very back where my friend Micah was sitting. As soon as I was seated, Miss. Taylor started talking about Shakespeare and how brilliant his works were.

"Dude," Micah whispered, "you don't have a dog."

"I had that dream again." I whispered anxiously. Out of all my friends, Micah was the only one to know about the dreams. I wouldn't have told him, but when he stayed at my house last month he caught me in one of my screaming fits. I was bullied into telling him.

"That's the 4th time this month." He sounded worried. "What do ya think it means?"

"If I knew do you think I'd be this worried? It was different this time. I remember something besides the laughing. It was a name." I stopped talking as Miss. Taylor passed us a paper on Romeo and Juliet. "Whoever I am when I'm dreaming he was angry at someone. Someone named Zelda."

"No talking." Miss. Taylor snapped at the class.

Micah leaned over to get in one last word. "That's a girl's name."

My pencil hovered above my paper as I processed what he said. _A girl? I'm dreaming about a girl?_

* * *

I heard about the new kid when I sat down at lunch. My table was full of the coolest kids in school. Micah joined me on my right and John took the seat to my left. Just like always.

I surveyed the cafeteria just to pass the time while the other kids talked about their plans for the summer. Although I sat with them, I was nothing like them. I was only cool because I knew how to fight. I wasn't deluded into thinking these people were my real friends. They only liked me because I was a good body guard. That and I helped all their parents at some point in time. Yeah, that's Nolan Cooper; the helpful, the kind. Someone needed something fixed in town, they called me. If they needed something lifted or cleaned, did they tell their children to do it? No, they called me. I was too nice to tell them no.

Micah nudged me with his elbow and I brought my attention back to the table's discussion. "Have you seen the new kid Nolan?" John asked. The others leaned in with wicked smiles.

"A new kid? Who would join a new school at the end of the year? Especially here." I bit into a greasy fry.

"I saw him in my math class. His name's Sheik something-or-another." The new addition, Derrick, piped up. He was a tall thing with big ears, but he was a star in basketball. "He seemed really quiet."

"What do you mean 'he'? It could be a she for all we know."

"You're telling me you don't know if the new kid's a girl or a guy?" I asked in amazement. "Can't you tell, John?"

John snorted contemptuously. "It doesn't look like either. I've seen 'em a couple times in the hall. Looks like a real-"

I cut him off. "Sure you want to finish that sentence John?" I stared him down dangerously close to the edge. He scooted down the bench a little.

"You haven't seen him yet." He said, changing his tune. "He looks like kind of odd." He looked away from my glare and his shifty eyes rested on something behind me. "Look. There he is." He lifted a finger to point this new kid. I turned expecting some cross dressed creep, like all their stories suggested, but what I saw was… well normal looking.

Sheik was sitting all alone at the far end of a lunch table with long dirty blonde bangs covering his eyes. From where I was sitting I couldn't see the rest of his face because it hung so low over his food, which looked untouched. A pair of dark denim jeans sagged low on his hips and a white t-shirt, with what looked like a red eye emblazoned on the front, hung loosely on his thin frame. True, he looked kind of feminine with his long chopped up hair and his petite frame, but not at all like a freakish man/lady.

"I don't see the problem." I finally said to John, whose eyes were narrowed at Sheik. "He looks different, sure, but not bad different."

Micah laughed. "You haven't seen his eyes yet then." A couple of the guys shifted uncomfortably. Derrick actually went white. Micah shot everyone a look before turning to me with a mischievous smile playing across his handsome face. "Why don't you go sit with him then? I dare you."

"What's the problem with his eyes?" I insisted. Nobody spoke up.

"Go on Nolan. Go sit with drag queen over there." Micah taunted. He knew I hated it when people bullied others. He was baiting me.

"Fine. It might be better than sitting with a bunch of losers like you guys." I picked up my tray and swung off the bench with ease. There was a collective laugh as I travelled the length of the cafeteria to the bench across from Sheik.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a feeling so powerful clenched my gut. I tried to shake it off, but I had this horrible sense of foreboding. Something was very wrong. If I did what I was about to do, things were going to change. The feeling reminded me of the dream. As if I had done something horribly wrong and I'd somehow lost already.

I would've turned around. I should've. But the jeers that would get thrown at me if I chickened out were too much. Swallowing my fear I opened my mouth again to speak, "Hi. I'm Nolan Cooper. You looked kind of lonely over here so I was wondering if you wanted company." Sheik raised his head and I resisted the urge to scream.

His eyes were blood red.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This idea came to me so suddenly and I loved it so much. It may not make sense right now, but wait a couple chapters and it'll all make sense. If you liked this or you just want to tell me how much I suck, leave a review. I answer to all, but the most hateful flames. Until the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you TheDoctor for your wonderfully motivating review! And you also BeatlesMania97! Great to have you on board SS Crazy As Hell.**

Sheik didn't answer, just stared into my eyes which I'm sure showed that I was freaking the flip out. Wasn't there a saying, the eyes are a window to the soul? Then he was reading me like an open book. I cleared my throat nervously and made a jerky move to sit down that made me look more than a little awkward. I pulled at a piece of my hair, looking for something to talk about and avoiding his strange, scary eyes.

He still wasn't speaking.

"So, um, where are you from?" I asked.

He unfroze then and pulled back. I hadn't realized we'd been leaning towards each other. His eyes stopped searching mine and I felt my muscles relax. Was he going to answer me? I'm going to kill the boys…

"I'm from somewhere far away from here. You wouldn't know it." Sheik answered, keeping his eyes on his plate. As if he knew they were messing with my ability to converse. His voice was small and breathy; not high pitched like Derrick's, but girly. I'll tack that up there with his oddness.

When he didn't elaborate I continued with my questions. Growing more comfortable the longer I sat there. "Why did your family move to this small town, of all places?"

I was watching his face, which was a lot more regal and chiseled up close, and his cheeks tightened just a fraction, as if he tasted something unpleasant. "My parents are dead." He said stonily. I blinked stupidly.

"I don't know my parents either." I don't know what made me say it. It wasn't pity because I honestly didn't know him that well. And I wasn't trying to comfort him either. I said it… just to say it, I guess.

Sheik tilted his head to the side. "Then I guess we are in the same boat. My name is Sheik Hyrule." He held out his hand and I took it gingerly. A zap of electricity travelled up my arm and made my brain tingle, shocking me into gripping tighter. I looked down at our linked hands to see Sheik's was covered in white gauze. The back of my hand burned with a quick whip of pain.

"It's nice to meet you Sheik." I said harsher than I meant to be. I pulled away quickly and stood up just as the lunch bell rang. _Perfect timing. _I scratched the back of my hand absentmindedly. Sheik looked just as shaken as he stood. I took into account how little he was. "You're pretty small for a 17 year old." I remarked. He shot me an annoyed look that was reminiscent of my mothers. I held up my hands in defense and smiled. "Whoa boy, easy there."

Someone pushed between us, blocking my view. When I went to comment on his rudeness, Sheik had disappeared.

* * *

That night, after a long tiring day of chasing Kevin all over the playground and wowing the little kids by how many pull ups I could do, I dreamed again. Fortunately, this dream was more pleasant and didn't involve an evil laughing guy.

It was Zelda. I knew that as soon as I saw her. She was beautiful, in my opinion. Long, flowing blonde hair that fell to her waist; clear blue eyes that crinkled when she smiled at me. And she was smiling at me; or the person I was currently hiding in.

_"This can't happen often Link."_ She was saying. I felt sadness overwhelm me when she said that. I hadn't seen her in years and she was telling me this? Didn't she want to see me just as bad? The sadness quickly turned into something more. Something my new body wasn't accustomed to. It was raw and it cut a deep wound.

Rejection.

_"Why not?"_ This guy, Link, asked, sounding desperate.

_"I'm still hiding from Ganondo-"_ her words cut out as if someone had turned her on mute. Link walked forward and took Zelda's hands in his. _"That's why we had to meet here. He can't sense me when we're surrounded by all this magic. It's a sacred place." _

_"Isn't there anything I can do?"_ Link asked. His words slurred together making it difficult to understand him. I felt my body slipping out of his.

No! I need to find out more! I wanted to call out, but my voice wasn't working. Who's chasing you? Why am I having these dreams?

I woke up shaking and just as sweaty as if I'd had the other dream. I lay back to catch my breath. It wasn't almost like I'd run a marathon. I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand and groaned. It was only 4:30 in the morning. Mom was right. I _am _killing myself.

"Nolan?" a small voice drifted over from the doorway. I looked over to see Kevin in his over-sized hand me down pajamas. Poor kid. He was small for his age and had constant breathing problems due to his asthma. It must be hard being him and here I am moaning and groaning about a couple of stupid dreams. "I heard you yelling so I came in to check on you. I didn't want Mom to see you."

So he had been listening this morning. "How much did you hear?" I felt obligated to ask.

"All of it." He said unashamed. "Was it a bad dream?"

"No. It was a super good dream." I waved him over and he took a seat on the edge of my bed. His eyes looked especially big in the dark room.

"You kept yelling, 'Why?'" he wasn't going to let this go, was he?

"How about I tell you a story? Because I' not going to sleep and you don't seem tired at all." I said instead of confusing him with my problems. He crawled up to my pillow eagerly and I made room for him. Once we were both comfortable, I pulled the blanket up over him and he cuddled into my chest despite the fact that I probably still smelled like sweat. I would have to take another shower. Again.

I thought for a moment before beginning my story. "Once upon a time there was this brave hero-"

"What was his name?"

"Link." I said automatically. "And he-"

"Did he have a last name?"

I tried to be patient. "No. He doesn't need one."

"Was he an orphan like you?" Kevin asked. I was ready to strangle him.

"How am I supposed to tell the story if you keep interrupting me?" he didn't answer. "Now as I was saying. Link was the brave hero of," I paused, "Kevinville." He giggled like a little kid. If someone didn't know him they'd think he was one. I smiled with him. "One day, while Link was out practicing with his sword and fighting techniques a royal messenger came running up the hill he lived on and brought the most awful news."

"What?" He was getting way to into this.

"The Princess of Kevinville had been kidnapped!" I was tempted to use Zelda's name, but that didn't feel right. "No one else in the whole world would take on the job, so they called on the best. Link jumped on his trusty steed and was off in a flash. He battled through hordes of monsters and beat many of the evil man's creations until finally, after much hard work and many fights; he made it to the evil man's lair where the Princess was being held." I lowered my voice for a spooky effect. Kevin stared up at me through his long eyelashes. "He made it to the very top of the tower where the evil man revealed himself and attacked. The princess watched on in horror from her cage.

Link fought with all his heart. He used every skill available to him; pushed himself farther than ever. There was too much on the line for him to lose. He slashed and parried." I weaved my arm through the air; waving my invisible sword. "Rolled and stabbed."

Kevin was on the edge of his seat. The words were flowing from my mouth as if I wasn't the one telling this story anymore. So the next words came as a surprise. "But alas, it wasn't enough. The evil man threw a ball of dark magic at Link who was too late in dodging. It blasted into him, full force, and throwing him clear across the room. The evil man laughed long and loud, gloating over his supposed victory. He had beaten the best Kevinville had to offer. Who could stand against him now?

While he was taunting the Princess, who was cowering in her cage, he didn't notice Link start to stir."

"Yay! He's alive!" Kevin cheered loudly. I shushed him.

"Beaten and tired, our hero hefted his mighty sword and called for the evil man. The man was so surprised that he raised his sword too late to block Link's blow. His sword smote him," I made a stabbing motion into the air, "right through his heart. As he died, the evil man cursed Link. He hated him in his last dying moments.

With the Princess saved and the evil man dead the peaceful Kevinville could rest knowing they had a savior among them. The Princess was also impressed by Link's heroics; and he wasn't bad looking either," I nudged Kevin playfully, "so she decided to marry him. They got married and had 12 little children to carry on the name. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

Kevin yawned and stretched. "I think I should go back to bed. We have to wake up in 2 hours to go to school." He patted my arm. "You get to sleep too Nolan. Or at least try."

"Yeah, I'll do that." No I wouldn't.

"Is that why you work out all the time?" he asked right before he left. "Because you're trying to save someone like Link?"

I just shook my head. "I work out because I want to be stronger. Because, one day, if I do need to save someone, I'll be able to. Get to bed Kevin."

He closed the door with a click and I lay back. I wish I was like Link. Whoever he was, if he even existed, he was really lucky to have someone like Zelda.

* * *

The next day at school, I searched the cafeteria for my new spiky haired friend, but as far as I could see, he wasn't there. When I asked Derrick about it he just gave me an odd look and a shrug before starting an all out French fry war. Even though I probably shouldn't of cared, I found myself worrying that I'd scared him off. The guy was new and I was being an a-hole. I looked back at what I said and tried to find something that could've offended him. There was nothing I could think of.

Micah told me to chill out. Then I learned he'd pocketed 10 bucks off my stunt yesterday and I stopped talking to him for a while. All through History, I wasn't paying attention when we went over vocab.

Where the hell was Sheik?

**A/N: And wala! I couldn't help it. I HAD to write this and post it. I probably shouldn't, but I did. So sue me. Stay happy people and thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you ShadowNinja1011! I really like your Random Valentine's Day story by the way. Very cute :)**

Zelda POV

"That's it Impa." Zelda said angrily. She paced back and forth on the sidelines of the training room while Impa practiced. "I can't do it anymore. This whole disguise was a bad idea."

"It is necessary for our mission. It is too late to come up with a better disguise and," Impa said throwing a knife at the target dummy across the room, "honestly it was a brilliant idea."

"Of course it was; it was my idea." Zelda crossed her arms so the golden triforce of wisdom glared brightly at the ceiling. "But it's hard Impa! Why couldn't I have been a girl? Why must I be a man?" she flopped on the lone couch in the corner of the room.

"It is for the best Zelda. Your disguise will make it harder for Ganondorf to find you." Impa's face darkened at the mention of the evil tyrant. "I would prefer you not wear the Sheikahn symbol though. You are drawing too much attention to yourself."

"I'll be fine." Zelda dismissed her worries with a wave of her hand. "No one here really cares about me. Not enough to mention a silly eye on my t-shirt. If I can't be a Princess than I at least want to be a Sheikah."

Impa shrugged helplessly and hefted a battle axe. The Princess would do what she wanted no matter how much Impa argued. She just hoped it wouldn't lead to her doom. "What is troubling you Princess? Is it the school? I know things are different here than they are in Hyrule-"

"That's not it." Zelda cut in with a grimace. "This place is almost an exact replica of Hyrule, but more modern and technologically advanced. The people are the same also. They still revere me and refuse to come anywhere near me. Not that I mind that of course…" Zelda realized she was babbling. "It is having to change sexes, that is the problem. I've always had to be the most lady-like, the dainty little porcelain doll that will one day take the throne. Even when training with you I still had a shred of my womanhood left in me. Now there is nothing that is me. Now people think I'm a-a man." She balked at the word. "Not in any literal sense, but that's how these people see me and it's hard to live up to that expectation."

"But not impossible." Impa's eyes were alight with humor. "Oh poor Princess Zelda. The girl who used to run stark naked in the gardens and come back after a mud bath is repulsed that anyone can think of her as a man." Impa laughed out the last word causing Zelda's pale face to turn red. Her long pointed ears glowed.

"That's not-I would never-You're lying Impa!" she stuttered. Impa chuckled.

She sat on the couch next to Zelda and pulled her into a warm hug. "Peace child. All will be well. Once we find the destined Hero of Time, we can bring him back to Hyrule and you can ditch this façade. Then our precious land will be returned to you after Ganondorf falls. Just be patient and remember you are doing this for your people." Zelda just sighed and got up to leave the room.

"I'm going on a walk to clear my head. Don't worry I'll stay on this end of the beach so I'm not seen." With that she closed the door and left the large house that didn't even feel like home.

* * *

Nolan POV

It was a fine Saturday morning. Kevin was watching his cartoons while sipping the milk out of his cereal and I was lounging on the couch. Mom had left for the hospital an hour before saying that someone had been in a car wreck and they needed Dr. Cooper. So that left me with a day of babysitting my younger brother even though I desperately wanted to get out of the house. Once another Tom and Jerry episode ended I proposed the idea that we take a field trip to the beach.

The beach was one of my favorite spots in town. One could get lost in the white sand dunes that covered the entire west coast of our little island we lived on. Kevin agreed with enthusiasm and went to put on his sandals.

While he was gone my mind drifted from the rolling waves to a certain odd boy. Determined to break Sheik I had went to impossible lengths, even sitting with him every day much to the delight of my so called 'friends'. So far I had only been successful in gathering a handful of information about my new red eyed buddy. Such as, he never had many friends growing up, the bandage was to cover his grossly scarred hand from an accident when he was little, and his parents had been murdered.

I'll admit the last part threw me for a loop. Sickness or maybe even old age was one thing, murder was really out there. Too bad he'd clammed up after that. Kevin came waltzing back in sporting his new sandals and a towel.

"I've decided I'm going to tan today." He said in a sophisticated snooty voice. "I wanna look good for the ladies." He winked at me cockily. Yeah, he's definitely my brother.

"Would you like some sunglasses?" I asked throwing him mine. It wasn't that sunny so I wouldn't need them. He put them on and flashed me a toothy smile.

"Do I look like you?" he asked. I gave him a once over. He didn't look like me one bit, but I knew how much he wanted to be like me so I nodded and grabbed a beach towel out of the closet.

"Spitting image." I messed up his hair and we left the house.

* * *

I loved the beach. When I wasn't out in town doing things for people I was here, walking along the craggy shores and soaking my feet in the salty warm water. All my friends at school thought the beach was a boring tourist attraction and avoided it, but I knew better and so did Kevin.

As long as you went further north, the encounters of other people were few and far between. I travelled along with my head down and Kevin chased the tide. So much for his tanning. My feet dragged through the white sand. I had a lot on my mind; figuring out Sheik was a major part. There was something unusual about that kid. What did the eye on his shirt mean? Where was he from? What happened to his hand? These were only part of the questions I was asking myself as I took a seat on a sand dune facing the ocean.

Kevin ran back the way we'd come, calling that he was going to make a sand castle. I was fine with that; I needed some time alone anyways. The sun was high in the sky; the light shimmered and moved with the waves as they crashed into the shore. A soft wind tugged at my black curls and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

The sound of someone approaching made me jump and look back they I'd come. At first I thought it was Kevin coming to ask me to help him, but no one was coming from that way so I rolled over and crawled to peek over the sand dune to my right.

Words couldn't describe what I was seeing. She was perhaps the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She definitely didn't live in town. Her blonde hair was smooth and gently waving down her back and stopped around the middle. Small pointed ears stuck from the locks. Her face was composed and slightly more angular than any human. It was chiseled, defined, and regal. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew they would be amazing like the rest of her. Without thinking, my eyes travelled down her body, admiring how small and compact it was, a little on the short side, but perfect height. She reminded me of some foreign elven princess. If I had a perfect girl, it'd be her.

My foot slipped and I tumbled down the dune making a loud oomph noise. The girl must've heard me because a second later she was leaning over me and looking at me with blue eyes lighter than my own. They were framed with dark eyelashes and I fought the urge to touch her pale cheeks.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a musical voice. She smelled faintly like flowers, I realized with a cautious sniff.

"Err yeah I'm good. Just, um, fell." I said, and then berated myself for saying the obvious. The girl stood up to lend me a hand which I gratefully took. "I'm Nolan Cooper." I smiled easily. Besides getting brain damage I was very happy.

"I know," she said quickly. "I mean I have heard of you. I am Zelda."

_Oh my goodness._

It's just a coincidence. She can't be the same Zelda. There's no possible way. That was just a dream. I wasn't even sure what dream Zelda looked like. It's not the same. They can't be.

This is going to be confusing.

I forced myself to nod. "A lot of people know me from town." The conversation died with that and I swallowed loudly. I was searching for anything to say. Zelda had taken a seat on the dune and continued her previous activity of staring at the sea. She seemed alright with the silence which was, thankfully, different from the other girls at my school. So I quietly sat beside her an arm's length way.

"What is your favorite color?" she asked with a smile. Her smile made me think she was laughing at some joke.

"Green," I plucked at my t-shirt which was light green today.

"It is a very beautiful color." She said softly.

"What's your favorite color?"

She took a moment to answer. "Blue," Zelda paused to think. "How long have you lived here?"

I was starting to enjoy this game. How lucky are you when you meet a pretty stranger and make conversation with them? You'd have to be Cooper Lucky. "My whole life I think. I was adopted so I don't know where I was born. I haven't seen you in town."

I saw her bite her lip nervously and watched her mouth as she answered." I moved here from… A very far away place." She shifted uncomfortably and placed her hands between her folded knees. I decided to drop the subject and move to the next question.

"Do you live in this district?" she nodded. "Then you'll be going to my school."

"I do not go to school actually. I am home schooled."

"Ah," I said disappointed. I'd hoped we'd be classmates then, later, maybe friends.

Zelda stood and I looked up at her in confusion. Was she leaving already? She looked down the beach and I realized that Kevin was calling for me. "I must be getting home now. My…mother must be worried about me." Before she could take off I grabbed her wrist.

She jerked out of my hand and spun around to glare at me as if I'd just something very bad. I cleared my throat. "Will I see you again?" her tense shoulders relaxed and she smiled slowly. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other again. Farewell Nolan Cooper." She turned around and walked gracefully up the beach. I watched her till she rounded a cliff then collapsed on my back and groaned.

She was amazing and I'd only shared a couple of words with her. "Zelda." I tried the name and it floated off my tongue with the strangeness of it. "Zelda." For some odd reason I had the feeling that I knew her before, but that was impossible. I had lived my whole life in this town. Anywhere before I was adopted I would've been too young to remember her. But I know I knew her from somewhere besides the dream. That didn't count. Had she said a last name? Maybe I _had _seen her in town, but I'd forgotten.

I highly doubted I'd forget a face like that though. Or those ears. Long and pointy were not normal. Not normal around here anyways. Maybe it was a birth defect. That would explain why she was home schooled. But I didn't care if she had pointy ears. Even those were endearing to me. As if it _should_ be normal. I wonder what happens when she blushes…

"Zelda." I whispered one last time. That's how Kevin found me. Lying in the sand thinking about a completely different person than when we'd got here.

**A/N: Aww Nolan likes a certain someone :) **** so cute. Too bad he can't remember what dream Zelda looked like, maybe then he wouldn't be so darn confused. **


End file.
